


I Found a Boy

by evilredeyebunnyofdoom



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, OT5 Friendship, than more fluff, then not so fluffy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 14:41:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/825470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilredeyebunnyofdoom/pseuds/evilredeyebunnyofdoom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is a nice guy; his friends sometimes tell him he's too nice. He stumbles upon a beautiful but broken boy and is instantly compelled to help him. Louis has his fair share of problems and he is just trying to deal with his less than perfect life, but can't seem to get his feet on solid ground. With a little help from Harry he may be able to gather the strength to fight for his happiness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Found a Boy

I was walking down the streets of London, my new home, when I saw something that made my stomach turn. Looking down a side alley I saw a cowering figure, it was clearly a person, and they were in pain. Being new to the area I wasn’t sure if this was a common occurrence, but I couldn’t just walk away. So that’s how I found myself crouching down close to make sure the person was alright.

I reached out and gently touched the person’s arm, noting that they were in fact male and around my age. “Hey, are okay mate?” I asked slowly. I didn’t want to startle them. Upon hearing my question shockingly blue eyes turned blinking at me. “Where am I?” was his only response.

I noticed several things within the span of just a few seconds: first; this boy was beautiful, second; his eyes were clouded over with confusion, and third; he most definitely wasn’t okay.

The pain evident in his posture from a distance was even clearer close up. He was curled in upon himself breathing shallow and wincing every few seconds. I decided right then that this stranger, the gorgeous blue eyed boy, needed help and I would give it to him.

I realized abruptly that I hadn’t answered his question and he was obviously waiting for some type of response so I quickly answered with “You’re in an alley, not sure how you got here, but I’m going to help you out. Are you okay to stand?” He simply grimaced and nodded.

I gently and slowly wrapped my arms around the boy and lifted him up to a standing position. He let out a few groans, but didn’t cry out for me to stop so I took that as an okay to start moving. We gradually made our way out of the alley and that’s when I realized I had no idea where I was taking him.

“Where are we headed? I could take you home, wherever that is or to the hospital; you look like you could use it.” I stated. I couldn’t tell what he was thinking from his expression, but it seemed he was trying to comprehend the situation he was in. After a few more moments he shrugged and said “I don’t have a home to go back to, and I don’t have [insurance](http://evilredeyebunnyofdoom.tumblr.com/I-Found-A-Boy-chapter-1). Honestly, just leave me here. I’ll call my mate to come get me.”

I just shook my head and chuckled before responding to that idiotic statement. “You must be mistaking me for someone else; there is no fucking way I’m just going to leave you here. If you have nowhere else to go I’m taking you home with me.” He turned his head slightly to look at my face before responding.

“I’m not a puppy; I can take care of myself. My friend Niall will come get me, you must be confusing me with someone else if you think I’m going to let some stranger take me home with them.”  I was a little offended at that; all I was trying to do was help him. He definitely needed it, and no one else was around. This wasn’t the best part of the city and I didn’t want to leave him alone. So if he wasn’t coming home with me I was going to wait for his friend to come get him.

“Well fine, all I want to do is help you. Call your friend, but I’m not leaving you here alone to wait. It’s dark and you aren’t in the position to help yourself if you get into trouble. I’m staying.” I could tell that I had surprised him with that when his eyes widened and a slight smile tugged at the corners of his mouth.

“Sorry for snapping, but we don’t’ know each other. I’m usually too trusting; to be honest that’s why I’m having trouble standing on my own at the moment. I didn’t mean to offend you, but I’d be more comfortable if Niall came to get me. Although it  _is_  getting dark and I’m a bit cold, so if you wanted to bring me home while we wait for him, I wouldn’t be opposed. Not that I’d be able to stop you anyway seeing as I’m incapable of moving on my own.”

The sudden change in his mood was surprising, but very welcome. I was getting cold as well and certainly didn’t fancy sitting out here in a lonely part of London in the dark as the only line of defense for an injured stranger. So I began walking without even responding, pleased when no questions were asked and I felt no resistance to the movement.

—-

When we arrived at my apartment complex several minutes later I realized that there was no way I was going to be able to hall this guy up the six flights of stairs without help. So I pulled out my phone to text Liam, one of my room- mates, for some help.  

I didn’t specify why I needed both of my room-mates to help me up the stairs, so when Zayn opened the door looking extremely confused I wasn’t too surprised. “Hey Zayn, did Liam come to help too, cause I don’t know how many of us it’ll take to get him up six flights of stairs. He’s pretty beat up.”

“What the hell is going on Harry? You were gone for an hour and come back with a random guy who looks like he just got run over.” Was Liam’s response from behind Zayn.

“We can talk about this later; can you just help me get him upstairs? Please?” I was lagging a bit by this point, not used to carrying someone else’s bodyweight for more than a few seconds at a time. Zayn and Liam noticed my fatigue and took over holding the poor guy up while I opened doors and spotted them on the stairs.

When we were finally in the apartment with Louis safe on the couch I deemed it time to quench their curiosity. “Okay look, I found him in an alley all crouched over in pain. I couldn’t leave him there, so I brought him here.” Liam gave me an understanding look, ever the compassionate one, while Zayn gave me an almost incredulous look.

“Harry, why didn’t you bring him to his own home, or better yet the hospital? It looks like he could use some medical attention at the moment.” I was about to reply when blue eyes decided now was the time to join the conversation.

“I don’t have a home to go to, and I don’t have insurance. I told Harry here that I would call my friend Niall and that he could leave me where he found me, but he adamantly refused. So here I am.” I smiled a little, because he sounded almost protective when he said that, it was almost like he was trying to return the non-existent favor I was doing him. Instead of allowing myself to dwell in the warm fuzzy feeling I got from his defense for me I quickly asked about Niall.

“Right, do you want to use our phone to call Niall to come get you? You don’t have to of course; now that you’ve met my lovely room-mates here I don’t blame you if you never want to leave.” I joked. He just smiled and replied “I think I probably should call him, I told him I would call a few hours ago, but I left my phone at—, well I should call him.”

Now that was interesting. I think he let something slip there, but I wasn’t going to call him on it, at least not right now. “Okay, here’s the phone.” I said while handing him the wireless device. Liam and Zayn made it apparent that they wanted to talk more  _in private_  so I let him know that we would be just though the door to his right if he needed anything.

—-

“Harry, explain what is going on.” Apparently that was my cue to tell them exactly what was going on. The only problem was that I had already done that.

“Guys I don’t know what you want me to tell you. I found him in an alley when I was out for a walk and he wasn’t in good shape so I went to help. We had a little argument over where I was/wasn’t going to take him, but it was getting cold so I brought him here. His friend is going to come get him soon; it’s not a big deal.”

Both Liam and Zayn seemed to relax a little bit; we had been friends forever so they could probably sense the honesty through my tone or something. I knew that they were just nervous because we were in an unfamiliar city and I had just invited a stranger into our home, but the guy couldn’t do anything to us if he couldn’t even move.

“Okay Harry, you’re a good guy we know that already. I’m just worried because that guy is in some serious pain, someone did that to him. I just don’t want to get mixed up in something bad after living in London for exactly one week!” Zayn told me urgently. He was obviously trying to make me understand something he thought I was missing.

I guess he was right though, I hadn’t really thought about what blue eyes might have done to end up in his current condition.

—-

About a half an hour later there was an erratic knock at the apartment door. As I got up to open it I heard “That must be Niall” come from the couch. I opened the door to see a frantic looking blonde boy, who happened to have gorgeous blue eyes that rivaled the ones belonging to his friend.

“Um, hi. Is Louis here?” came out as a rushed jumble of words. That was the moment that I realized I had never actually gotten the blue eyed stranger’s name.  _Louis_. I like it.

“Yeah, you must be Niall, come in Louis’ resting on the couch, he’s a little worse for wear at the moment.” Niall nearly bowled me over pushing his way into the apartment heading straight for the couch Louis was occupying.

Before Louis could say anything Niall was standing in front of him looking absolutely menacing, which was interesting considering how sweet and adorable he looked about .5 seconds ago. Then all of the sudden the apartment was filled with harried screaming.

“LOUIS TOMLINSON, WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU? I HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR A CALL FOR FOUR HOURS FREAKING OUT THINKING HE HAD FINALLY GONE TOO FAR AND ACTUALLY KILLED YOU WHEN YOU CALL AND ALL YOU SAY IS COME GET ME I’M AT SOME STRANGER’S HOUSE? ARE YOU SERIOUS? I WAS PULLING MY HAIR OUT WONDERING IF I SHOULD GO TO HIS GODDAMN APARTMENT TO FIND YOU!” at this point Niall’s face was as red as a tomato and it looked like Louis was about to cry.

So I decided now would be a good time to step in. “Louis here lost his phone, he called as soon as he could.” Was all I got out before two pairs of bloodshot and teary blue eyes turned to look at me. I was feeling a little uncomfortable from the attention when Niall turned back to Louis and said “Lou I’m sorry for freaking out, but you had me seriously worried. Are you okay?”

Louis really did start crying then. “I’m so sorry Niall, I should’ve listened to you, but I’m an idiot and believed him  _again_ , but he was just the same and he flipped out at me when I told him I had been staying with you. I’m sorry; please just take me home with you. I promise I will never see him again!” I could feel the tension in the air like a thick layer of smoke.

Then Niall broke down into tears and blubbered out “Lou, of course I’m taking you home. Are you kidding?” I felt like I was intruding on a really personal moment, but I couldn’t look away. So I just stared at them crying all over each other and saying how sorry they were for a few more minutes. Until Liam and Zayn came bustling in apparently having noticed that something was going on.

“What is going on in here? We have to be up early!” came from an irritated looking Zayn. Both Louis and Niall looked over at my best friends blinking back tears and trying to pull themselves together. Louis recovered first “I’m so sorry guys! Don’t worry we’re leaving right now!” I could feel my stomach drop when he said that.

“Oh shit, I’m so sorry! I didn’t’ realize multiple people lived here!” Niall looked so upset I swear I could hear Liam’s heart breaking at the sight, so of course he stepped in before Zayn could say anything else. “Don’t’ worry about it mate, we weren’t sleeping yet anyway it’s not a problem.” I’m pleased to say I hid the giggle that tried to burst out of me at the sight of the annoyed face Zayn turned on Liam at his statement.

“Well still, I’m sorry I was yelling! We should really get going Louis, it’s almost midnight and it’ll take a while to get home.” Louis just nodded at his friend and allowed him to drag him off the couch. I helped the two get downstairs and out of the building ensuring that Louis was secure in Niall’s car before turning to walk back up to my apartment.

Before I could get too far; however, I heard my name being shouted so I turned around and saw Louis staring right at me. “Thank you, for helping me today. You weren’t the first person to walk by that alley I was in, but you were the first to care. So thank you for helping a complete stranger, not many people would, but you did.” His smile was infectious, so naturally I couldn’t help the growing grin on my own face.

“It was the least I could do. You needed help; it’s what anyone should have done. You don’t need to thank me, it was my pleasure.” As I turned to leave for the second time I felt a hand grasp my wrist. I turned back around to have a piece of paper shoved into my hand by Louis.

“Write down your number, when I replace my phone I’ll call you and I can bring you out to dinner to thank you properly.” I almost protested to the idea simply because the thought of Louis owing me for helping him out was utterly ridiculous, but then I realized this may be my only chance to see him again. So I wrote down my number.

“I told you that you don’t need to thank me, but I wouldn’t be opposed to going out to dinner with you any way.” I said and winked before turning around and walking into my apartment building. When I entered my apartment all I could think was how empty it looked without blue eyes stretched out across the couch and how I hope to whatever god is interested that Louis will actually call me when he gets a new phone. Because I think I’ve been touched by an angel.

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1! I hope you liked it!


End file.
